Super Smash Bros vs Gamers
by Epic Networks
Summary: Another Smash Bros. fanfic based on the epic 3D Universe saga. A sidequest companion to the Super Smash Bros. 3D and SSB Universe series where Nintendo characters must deal with the issues that we gamers deal in real life, while we gamers must deal with the issues that them, Nintendo characters, deal with in the Nintendo world.
1. Smash Cast of Characters

**Disclaimer**: The Smash Bros. series belongs to Nintendo.

* * *

**Super Smash Bros. vs. Gamers**

* * *

**xxx**

**- About ****–**

Super Smash Bros. vs. Gamers is another Smash Bros. fanfic that is a sidequest companion to the current fan novelizations: Super Smash Bros. 3D and Super Smash Bros. Universe, where Nintendo characters must deal with the issues we deal with in real life, while we gamers must deal with the issues they deal with in the Nintendo world.**  
**

**xxx**

**MAIN CHARACTERS AND ORIGINAL CHARACTERS**

**The Gamers**

The original characters are based on the submitted OCs from **Super Smash Bros. 3D **and** Super Smash Bros. Universe. **To learn more about these characters, go to their respective fan stories. If you want to have an original character added to the story, send me a PM and I'll review them. I may or may not accept every original characters I receive.

-**Jacen 'Jace' Riders (SSB3D and SSBU)****, **Main original character from SSB3D. Italian/Japanese American nephew of a Nintendo Corp. engineer, Dr. Dimentio. Nintendo fan and troublemaker, and owner of a magical Nintendo 3DS.

**-Cassie de Bellefort **** (SSBU), **Main original character from SSBU. African-British of the Bellefort Royal line. She's the future duchess and first African royalty from Europe in Glendor, UK. She is also Jace's girlfriend who can be sweet when she wants to be, or aggressive and tough when the going gets tough.**  
**  
-**Hunter 'Hunt' Long **** (SSB3D and SSBU)****, **Jace's Japanese American best friend. Geek by nature and coward unlike his friend.

-**Jennifer 'Jenn' Dimentio **** (SSB3D and SSBU)**, Jace's cousin and daughter of the Nintendo Corp. engineer Dr. Dimentio. She's a creative fashionista.

-**Patricia Turner **** (SSB3D)**, African-American gamer girl who is a huge Legend of Zelda fan and has a secret crush on Link**.**

-**Maple Reid **** (SSB3D)**, Scottish-American gamer girl who is Patricia's best friend and has an obsessive crush on Jace. But she's too young for him.

**-****Ryan Somith **** (SSB3D and SSBU)**, A hotheaded skillful hacker who can get very angry and dangerous. Jace and Hunt's worst enemy.

**-****Barren Rein **** (SSBU)**, A loyal Kung-Fu fighter from Hong Kong who lets curiosity gets the better of him. He also refuses to fight an unarmed opponent and has strong sense of justice.

**-Elena Avalon**** (SSBU)**, A Puerto Rican voice actress who is very active in the Smash Bros. community. Ever since the Smash Bros. came to our world, her involvement to the community has grown wide enough for her to be an actual secret member of the League of Video Gaming Legends.

**-Alexei 'Rogue' Santiago**** (SSBU)**, A French game reviewer/writer from Spain who is Elena's pensive and over-analytic close friend. He can lighten up during certain situations.

_More characters reveal coming soon…_

.

**The Nintendo Characters**

All Smash Bros. characters from the Smash Bros. series, including the ones not included in the series.

**The Smash Bros. (_from A-Z_)**

Bowser

Captain Falcon

Charizard

Diddy Kong

Donkey Kong

Dr. Mario

Falco Lombardi

Fox McCloud

Ganondorf

Greninja

Ice Climbers

Ike

Ivysaur

Jigglypuff

King Dedede

Kirby

Link

Little Mac

Lucario

Lucas

Luigi

Mario

Marth

Mega Man

Meta Knight

Mewtwo

Mii Fighter

Mr. Game & Watch

Ness

Pac-Man

Palutena

Peach

Pichu

Pikachu

Pikmin and Olimar

Pit

Pokémon Trainer

Princess Peach

Princess Zelda

Robotic Operating Buddy (ROB)

Rosalina & Luma

Roy

Samus Aran

Sheik

Solid Snake

Sonic the Hedgehog

Squirtle

Toon Link

Villager

Waluigi

Wario

Wii Fit Trainer

Wolf O'Donnell

Yoshi

Young Link

Zero Suit Samus

_More characters reveal coming soon…_

**_The Smash Others_**

Toadsworth

_More characters reveal coming soon…_

* * *

**Next Part**


	2. vs Haters------

**Disclaimer**: The Smash Bros. series belongs to Nintendo. Original characters belong to various fan readers/authors, including myself.

**Author's Note**: _This chapter starts off strong with one big issue that we as a community seldom deal with everyday and/or tend to overlook: racism. This chapter is actually based on a personal experience regarding this issue I recently went through with family and friends; but do bear in mind that the OCs involved in this chapter are NOT based on such real life figures, including the bigots involved in the situation._

_Hope you enjoy this first chapter._

* * *

**Super Smash Bros. vs. Gamers**

* * *

**xxx**

**- Chapter 1 –  
vs. Haters**

part 1

-Cassie and Jace relaxed on the great lawn of Central Park. Well, more like hiding out from the paparazzi under a sea of dense trees surrounding Belvedere Castle.

For a royal African-British princess and an Italian Nintendo-Gamer Savior of the World, dating each other has its perks: one of these great perks is that they get showered in fame.

But that's where the other perk comes in. They get showered in attention. They have fans from all over the globe fawning all over them, to paparazzi hunting them down with their camera as their weapons, just to take thousand candid pictures and videos of them doing whatever they were doing.

And right now those paparazzi and fans were looking for them!

Cassie was going to be crowned duchess of Glendor in two days and to celebrate her ascension they were supposed to have a quiet private picnic at Central Park. No distraction. No fans. No press.

But _somebody_ (Maple, cough) tipped off the press and now Twitter is exploding with _#Jace&CassieCentralPark_. It's out of control. And now Cassie and Jace won't have that privacy they wanted.

"How long are we going to be hiding out like this?" Cassie asked.

Jace glanced unknowingly at her, "…until the whole thing blows over?"

She chuckled, "Jacen, silly. When the press wants what's trending right now, they won't stop going for it. It's going to be nightfall then. We might have to face them sooner or later."

A brush of forest leaves made Jace jerk back. He saw a squirrel scamper to another tree a little far from them.

"I do appreciate the picnic though." She said.

"Seriously, how do you deal with this much fame and get no privacy?" Jace said.

"Simple." She said, "I either wait till nightfall to do what I want to do then, OR I have a hidden secret room back at the Glendor estate that nobody except me knew about."

That caught his interest. "A secret room you say?"

"Yep." She brought a mischievous smile. "Wanna reschedule this picnic to a late night luncheon?"

He chuckled, "Ohhh, you are a genius." he kissed her on the cheek and jumped to his feet, "I'll be right back. I have a swarm of paparazzi to keep busy."

Cassie watched her boyfriend disappear into the deep woods before turning to face the picnic he had set up for us: Warm comfy blankets. Fluffy Pillows. A plate of Townhouse crackers with delicious pate on top, Sparkling Apple Ciders, and Enticing Ice Cream flavors from _La Maison du Chocolat: _Caramel for him and Pistachio for her. He really went all-out for them.

And yet her stomach twisted and gnawed to an impossible irremovable knot inside her. Her mind was swirling. She wasn't getting sick. She was becoming depressed. She couldn't stop thinking about that message—that hateful message directed toward her, toward her people: the Africans of all nations on the planet—she had read on her phone seconds before Jacen pulled her into this picnic.

She pulled her phone out of her skinny jean pocket and checked _Twitter_. The page has not closed. That screen with that message was still on, glaring back at her like a hateful racist with murderous thoughts.

She read it once. Twice. By the third time, she felt like she wanted to curl into a ball on this very soft dirt and whither.

"I can't do it."

It took Cassie a second to realize she didn't say that. She sat back and noticed Jace was back.

"Oh! Oh you…didn't do what?" she hesitated.

"Face the paparazzi." He said with slumped shoulders, "They're so many of them." He sat next to her and studied her face. She tried to look away and push the tears off her so he wouldn't see it, but too late.

"Hey, are you crying?"

"N-No." she lied, "It's the onions."

_There was no onions on the food, stupid!_

Jace looked back at the picnic. "I… don't think we have onions."

"Maybe it's the dandelions." Cassie said, clutching hard on her phone. He noticed. His expression suddenly changed from curious to worry, "Did you get a call or something?"

She sighed in defeat, "Worse." She handed him the phone. He took it and read the message. He suddenly look like he just saw a bad car accident.

"_We already have a black President, we don't need a black… Duchess_." He read on, "_Go back to being the useless, violent, ridiculous… _?"

He stared darkly at the vile words on the phone. There was a strange silence. Cassie finally broke down in tears.

"Oh my god. C-Cassie, I…" Jace whispered, dropping the phone on the ground, "I…I'm sorry you had to see that. I…"

Cassie shook her head. "No it's not you… I shouldn't have let you read that." She snatched the phone from his hand.

Jace's face turned red, "That is disgusting." He said, "Who would say something so cold and immature like that?"

"It's discrimination." Cassie said, "I can't believe it either, but you know what?" She stood up, brushed the dirt off her dress and took a deep breath. "Let's not worry about this."

He stood next to her. "I'm sorry you had to read that. Are you going to be okay?"

"Yeah I'll be." She said, bringing her best to smile, "Right now I don't want to spoil our special day."

Jace smiled, "You're right. Let's not."

"I'll be right back." Cassie took off into the woods. The moment she disappeared into the forest, Jace grabbed Cassie's phone from the ground. He read the message again.

Every word of the racial slur felt like blazing fire in his chest. Cassie was willing to ignore the hater. Look past that guy's hate and move on. That was really bold of her.

But Jace wasn't Cassie. And even though he wasn't black, he felt her pain, and he wasn't ready to let that crap go. Even if she wouldn't have been his girlfriend. He had to take action.

He moved away from the picnic and stood before a field of grass. He pulled out his Amiibo peripheral from his pocket and then his magical Nintendo 3DS. He tapped on his screen and instantly the Amiibo peripheral sprang to life into a gray stone portal.

Beams of light shot from the portal and danced across the branches, making the forest look like it was alive with a meteor shower of beautiful bright stars.

The stone portal then grew larger until it became the size of a podium, flooding the entire forest with powerful whiteness.

The light show ended. Jace turned to the peripheral portal. Dancing above it was a huge floating globe of crystal, reflecting many smaller globes within. And in each globe, there were Nintendo characters. Minding their own business.

In one globe he saw Mario and Luigi in their homes. In another he saw Bowser gathering up his troops for another invasion to Peach's castle. In another, DK was about to blow his birthday candles out. In another Palutena was watching Pit from Skyworld while cooking up a stew casserole as Pit was fighting moles in her garden. In another, Link rode on Epona, swinging swords against a horde of orc bandits. Samus was riding on top of Ridley, swinging her elbow at it. Kirby was eating an apple on top of a beanstalk. Pikachu and Greninja were doing Pokémon battle.

So many things happening in the wonderful world of Nintendo, a world Jace never thought he'd be staring at in real life. The first time Jace saw that kind of magic his magical 3DS could do with Amiibo peripherals, he was amazed and terrified at the same time. Now with both things in handy, he could do many things: summon the Nintendo characters to the real world, go into the Nintendo world, and also communicate with them. No more jumping into that 3DS tiny 3D screen.

Plus he was used to it, except for the blinding whiteness part, which almost always made him look away.

"'Sup, Guys?" he called out, "Staying perky?"

The Mario Bros. were the first one to notice. Then soon everyone noticed Jace watching.

"Hey, if it isn't Jacen Riders!" Mario greeted and Luigi waved, "Heyo!"

Samus jumped off Ridley, who dropped into a pool of lava like hot potato. "What is the Nintendo-Gamer Savior of the world up to now?"

Jace bit his lower lip. He approached the floating image. "I need your help." He said, "It involves my girlfriend. By the way, Mario and Luigi. You might want to head to Peach's Castle. Bowser is about to attack the kingdom again."

Bowser roared with annoyance, "CAN'T YOU EVER MIND YOUR OWN BUSINESS?!"

xxx

When grouped together, the Nintendo characters were known to most gamers together as the Super Smash Bros.

Mario, Luigi, Bowser, Peach, DK, Samus, Link, Zelda, the Villager from Animal Crossing (nobody knew his name), Pit, Fox, Marth, the Pokémon Greninja and Pikachu, Olimar, Little Mac, the Wii Fit Trainer, Megaman and Sonic. And also with them was Toadsworth.

They have joined Jace at his fancy apartment at the Plaza. The one his famous Hollywood mom paid for an entire year during his college days. But ever since he saved the world and became the Nintendo-Gamer Savior of the World, that Plaza suite was now free of charge, courtesy of the Mayor of New York. To the Plaza manager's dismay.

The apartment suite was grand and majestic. Every wall surrounding the party was made of white marble color. There were floor-to-ceiling windows overlooking the tall skyscrapers of the city, drapes and curtains made of thick cream fabrics, a grand piano at the far left corner of one of these windows, and a large dotted-eyed houseplant on the right side, imported from the Mushroom Kingdom.

The Nintendo characters surrounded Jace at a large coffee table with four sofas circling it. Jace was on his laptop, and his best friend Hunt was next to him. Jace had called him right after sharing the news to the Nintendo characters.

"I can't believe I am reading this." Hunt muttered.

"Then stop reading it." Jace snarled.

"I can't, because if I stop, then I wouldn't believe it." He said, "See the dilemma?"

"So Princess Cassie… is being teased by her subjects?" Link asked.

Jace shook his head, "Not exactly."

In an instant, the front door swung open and in barged in best friend Maple Reid and Patricia Turner, who was also called Pat.

"We came as soon as we've read it." Maple said.

"I can't believe that pompous arrogant immature piece of butt discharge would say something so petty and insecure about us blacks!" Pat barked, stabbing a thumb on her defiant chest. "The nerve on him. No, the GALL!"

She grabbed Hunt and shoved him to the ground and sat on the sofa. Before Jace could react, Pat went for the laptop and was already typing her way into her YouTube account.

"What are you doing?" Jace asked.

"What does it look like? He's gonna get a hearing for being such a racist!" Pat snarled, now typing away her comment on the video while Hunt struggled to sit at another sofa.

"Racist?" Peach asked, "What is that?"

After taking a deep breath, Hunt answered, "It's a term that describes a person who has deep rooted hatred toward a person just because of either the way they look or the place they come from."

Peach, Link, and the Mario Bros. looked at each other before facing the gamers. It was as if they have seen a Toad or a Hylian get struck by a train.

"Wait." Little Mac muttered, "People… like that… actually exist?"

"At least Doc Louis wasn't here to hear this." Maple said.

Toadsworth and Zelda exchanged glances. "So…" Toadsworth spoke first, "A racist person could be a person who hates me because I'm a Toad and have mushroom head?"

"Or a Hylian with pointy ears?" Zelda added.

"Exactly." Jace replied.

Bowser brought two fists to the coffee table and the whole room jumped and rattled in terror. "ROAR!" he screamed, "WHERE IS HE? Where is this brainless lowlife?"

"Bowser?" the Mario bros. muttered.

"What?" Bowser roared, "I may HATE Mario and Mr. Greenie here for constantly messing up my plan to capture Peach, but I will NOT TOLERATE THIS KIND OF PREJUDICE in any world!"

"Whoa, slow your roll, Martin Luther King Koopa." Maple said, "We can't just find this guy and hang him over a lava pit and force him to say sorry to Cassie."

Bowser crossed his arms, "And why not? I can make it happen."

"How about we send in my Archanean army?" Marth proposed.

"Dude, did you not hear Maple?" Fox said to Marth, "We can't just instantly find this guy and punish him. We have to locate him first."

"How about we all follow my lead as we all do this pose together?"

Everyone turned to the Wii Fit Trainer taking deep breath as she positioned herself for the Tree pose.

"THIS IS NO TIME FOR YOGA, TRAINER!" everyone screamed, but the trainer remained in perfect balance, posture and calmness.

"I have an idea." Hunt said before turning to Jace with an uncertain look on his face, "But you're not going to like it."

"What's not to like?" Jace asked.

"Ryan Somith."

The name was a slap across Jace's face. "WHAT?"

"Oh yeah!" Maple brought up a huge smile, "Isn't he a hacker?"

Jace turned to her "NO!" he turned back to Hunt, "Dude, NO!"

"But Jace, he's our only chance." Hunt said, "I know you guys don't get along and I hate him, but…"

"No." Jace shook his head, "YOU don't get along. _I_ hate him."

"But he's our hacker." Hunt said, "And we at least share one thing in common. He too doesn't tolerate racism. We'll have him back into that commenter's account, close it, and that way if he tries to open it again in his next session he won't be able to because his account got shut down."

"That's a great idea!" Jace said.

There was a throat clearing, and everyone turned to Bowser who seemed to be impatient.

"And just where do you think we fit in all of this?" the Koopa asked the gang. Before Jace could answer something caused the room to shake again, then something was growing and pushed through the ceiling crashing through it. A woman's scream followed, then a cat screeching and finally the cold rush of wind pushed its way down to the room.

Everyone turned around and saw the Villager had planted a huge apple tree in place of the Mushroom Kingdom plant. Kirby was swallowing every apple he could find while Pikachu was cradling one and cooing.

"Did the Villager just planted a tree in the middle of a suite?" Maple asked.

"Well, everything is possible when you have Smash Brothers with you." Jace said with a smile.

* * *

**Next Part**


End file.
